1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf cart beverage support wherein the same is arranged for mounting an associated golf cart member for ease of transport and support of an associated beverage container therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf cart accessory structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,760 to Hewkins indicates the use of a clamping arrangement relative to a golf cart for means of assembly and securement of accessory structure relative to a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,267 indicates the use of a beverage container cooler mounted to a golf cart, and wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,439 to Wintz indicates a golf cart member having a pivotally mounted receptacle for receiving a beverage container thereon.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a golf cart member arranged for ease of assembly and disassembly relative to a golf cart for securing a beverage container thereon and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.